Duelist X
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: This is the story about a boy who is 14 homeless, friendless, no family and only a deck to his name and he will make himself know through dueling. There are no characters from the real series, but it does take place in Domino. Please R
1. Rise of the X

**Hello readers. This is my first fic so let me give you the summary again. **

**_This is the story about a boy who is 14 homeless, friendless, no family and only a deck to his name and he will make himself know through dueling. There are no characters from the real series, but it does take place in Domino._**

**I worked along time on this fic so I hope you enjoy it **

A cold night in the city of Domino. People are asleep in their homes and a cop is placing a ticket on a car's windshield wiper. He turns to face to whoever is reading this and says:

"Good evening readers I'm here to tell you a tale, a tale about a boy who went from sea urchin to king of the sea. You see that boy over there (he points to a boy sitting on the sidewalk) he's 14 homeless, friendless, no family and only a deck to his name. I will be the narrator throughout his story, popping up at various times."

Several days later the same boy I mentioned earlier was walking through the streets muttering something about society's problems when suddenly a piece of paper flew into his face. He stopped for a second and read it and smiled.

"This is the answer to my problems, this is how will save myself."

The next day at a tournament the winner (who had been the winner for the last 3 years) was laughing with his friends when a person wearing a black cloak so you couldn't see his face (but was wearing a mask underneath) came up to him. The winner stopped laughing and looked up at this person. "Little early to be practicing for Halloween don't you think?"

"I love compliments." The stranger said, "You're the winner right? Well I challenge you to a duel right now." All the winners' friends start to laugh again. "Look kid I would cream you in second,." he said through his laughs. "Our are you to afraid to lose to me?" Every one stopped laughing and the winner stood up. "Okay punk I'll take you on."

They both walked up to the duel platform (the kind from duelist kingdom) and started the duel.

Winner 4000

Figure 4000

"First I summon _X-Head Cannon_ (def 1500 atk 1800) in attack mode and set 2 cards facedown." Winner

"For my turn I'll summon a monster in facedown defense mode and set 1 card facedown" Figure

"Now I'll summon _Y-dragon Head_ (def 1500 atk 1600) in attack mode and have X-Head cannon attack your facedown" Winner

"Big mistake your attack won't get through." The card was _Giant Solider of Stone_ (def 2000 atk 1300).

Winner 3800

Figure 4000

"Now I play _Sword of Revealing Ligh_t which makes it so you can't attack me for 3 turns. And play _Ax Raider_ (def 1150 atk 1700) in defense mode." Figure

"Well I play the _Z-Metal Tank _(def 1300 atk 1500) and I end my turn." Winner

"I summon _Vorse Raider_ (def 1200 atk 1900) in attack mode." Figure

"For my first move I activate _Ozoki_ which inflicts 800 points of direct damage to you and activate _Polymerization_ which fuses my cards to create _XYZ Dragon Cannon_ (def 2200 atk 2800). And equip it with the _7 Complete_ which gives it 700 more attack points, once your swords wear off next turn I will destroy you."

Winner 3800

Figure 3200

"I'll admit your good but this duels over and I have won, I sacrifice all my monster's to summon _Gilford the Lighting_ (def 2000 atk 2800) Surly you know about it's special ability to destroy all your monsters when I sacrifice 3 monsters and I juice it up with the _Ax of Despair_ which gives it a 1000 extra points now, Gilford attack!"

Winner 0

Figure 3200

"What? I can't believe you beat me!"

"Not a loser like you am I? Now, where's the prize the add talked about?"

The winner held out a rare card and the figure swiped it and took a look at it and started to leave when the winner called:

"Wait! What's your name?"

the figure turned and replied: "Duelist X"

**So what do you think Good? Bad? I don't care review. **

**Well hurry up the button won't be there all day (Okay maybe it will be)**


	2. The X strikes again

Duelist X had run back to his alley way and changed into his street cloths and went off to sell the card he had won from the weakling at the tournament _Mazera DeVill. _It was a limited edition holofoil. Hhe strolled into a card shop and walked up to the counter.

"How much for this?" He asked the clerk.

"Hmmm about $50."

"Deal!"

As he walked out of the shop he noticed a poster.

**Dual Monsters Tournament**

**At the recreation center next week at 3:00 pm the winner will receive all of the following **

**Harpies Feather Duster **

**De-fusion**

**Cost Down **

**Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth **

**Barrel Dragon **

**Cosmo Queen **

**Magic Cylinder**

**Torrential Tribute**

**Horn Of Heaven**

**Duelist can sign up at the recreation center now through Friday **

**Best of luck to all who enter **

"Hmmm looks like Duelist X will make his second appearance, but something will have to be done first." The boy muttered

A week later at the recreation center a lady sitting at her desk counting up the entry forms thought she had them all so she went to lock up, After she left a shadow zoomed by the desk and out the door. When she came back she found an extra one.

"Hmm must have missed this one."

A few days later at the competition every one was ready and it was almost X's turn. He heard the match end.

"Showtime." He said to himself as he pulled his cloak over his face.

"And now for the next challenger Chris here will face (pauses for a moment) Duelist X."

They pointed the spotlight at the place where he should have been, but he

wasn't there.

"Hey what's that?" pointed the announcer.

2 egg shaped balls rolled into the arena. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Duelist X was standing in the arena.

"What a fancy entrance," the announcer said

"This clown is going to be a pushover." Someone in the stands said. But X proved them wrong he fought his way to the top until it was him versus a boy named Zack for the rare cards

"Man I'm so hot I'll burn you up," said Zack

Zack 4000

Duelist X 4000

"I'll start this off by playing this card facedown and end my turn." X

"What no monsters? Fool! I summon _Blazing Impatch_ (def 0 atk 1800) in attack mode and set 2 cards facedown and now Impatch will attack you." Zack

"Well it won't get through because I activate _Negate Attack_ so now it's my turn (he drew) I do nothing and end my turn." X

"WHAT?" the announcer said "No monsters or spell or traps he's asking for a defeat."

"My turn and I summon the _7 Colored Fish_ (def 1100 atk 1800) and have them both attack you. I can't believe you got here, you're pathetic."

Zack 4000

Duelist X 400

"My turn (he draws and looks up at Zack). Looks like this duel is over." X

"What? You're crazy! I have all my life points and haven't dealt a single blow." Zack

"But I'm about to deal a fatal one, First I use _Soul Exchange_ and use your fish as a tribute to summon _Mobius The Frost Monarch_ cold never did mix well with hot(def 1000 atk 2400)."

At first Zack was afraid but then he relaxed remembering he had 2 facedown cards. As if X read his mind he said:

"And don't think your safe behind those cards because when I successfully summon Mobius he can destroy 2 spell or trap card on the field and I'm not finished there. I activate _Tribute To The Doom. _I discard a card from my hand and destroy your Impatch. Finally I equip Mobius with _Horn of The Unicorn_ and _Ax of Despair _giving him a total 4100 attack points and leaving you wide open. Now Mobius will attack you."

Zack 0

Duelist X 400

The crowd lit up in cheering and X took out another egg shaped thing and threw it on the ground and smoke was everywhere through all the smoke everyone heard.

"So long seniors and senioras."

When the smoke cleared the announcer pointed out:

"Hey X is gone and the prize cards are gone too well I guess he took his reward and left well for tournament broadcasting this is Larry singing off."

As the crowds started to leave we zoom to one spectator in the crowd he turns around and it's the narrator guy from the last chapter.

"Well he is an impressive duelist like I said before, but as you will learn in chapters to come this life started problems for other people."


	3. The plan

Well as you can imagine winning 2 tournaments people will started to notice you ,so a reporter went around asking people what they thought of him here are some results.

He's a dude with a wicked deck.-Skater punk duelist

He would be a pleasure to duel.-Amature duelist

How do we know He isn't a she?- Curious female duelist

He a beginner who got lucky.-Grouchy duelist

He stinks and we hate him.-Group of angry duelist

Duelist X, Duelist X, are you a blessing or a hex?-Bad singing duelist with a guitar

He's a wake-up call to awaken our inner strength.-Hippie duelist

He's an agent sent by our rival Debox academy to undermine us.-Crazy duelist

The reporter turned around and it was the narrator again.

"Now you see not everyone was impressed by his skill as the crazy duelist said he was an agent of course we know this isn't true, but some people at the Domino academy thought this so they called a meeting to discuss this why don't you go take a look."

"Fellow members of the elite I have called this meeting to discuss the issue of this 'Duelist X' (he pulled down a picture of X). This person is putting us to shame he is showing the people that we're not the strongest and we're losing power!"

(When he says power he means political power and power over the leaders, the kind of power the Puritans had over the Massachusetts legislature in the late 16 and early 17 century.)

"I say nay, nay this person is a wannabe who got lucky in a few battles." Said a boy with green hair

"Nonsense Andrew he's a spy sent by Debox academy to weaken us for the representation matches." Said a girl with sand colored hair

"Guys cool it he's just a duelist trying to make a name for himself." Said another girl with pitch black hair

"PEOPLE!" Yelled the boy at the front of the room. "These are a possibilities but I have an idea to find out if any of its true."

Several days later Duelist X was walking down the street (out of character) when he notice a article in the paper. He put in a couple of quarters and looked at the article.

**Duel Monsters Tournament**

Hosted by the Domino Academy

Saturday at the Domino Academy court yard all duelist welcome no registration required

1 prize is this the rare card **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

We would also like to ask Duelist X to come to duel our most elite student at 8:00 pm for a closing entertainment

"Hmmm this just screams **TRAP**, but Duelist X can't resist"

He crumbled up the newspaper and threw it over his shoulder

"Welcome duelist to the Dual Academy duel contest."

He took a brief pause then continued.

"So without further or due let the dueling begin."

Just like magic 20 dueling stadiums rose up out of the ground.

"This ought to be interesting" said a voice from on top of the stage.

Later after all the duels had been finished and the card had been given to the winner the announcer went to the microphone.

"Well folks its been a wonderful night of dueling and lets give a hand to our winner (Audience claps) and we hoped Duelist X would come, but sadly I guess he isn't here."

"You know." Said a voice from the shadows, every one started to look around. "If you use your eyes you would see I'm already here!"

Everyone continued to look, X got irritated and yelled.

"Up here!"

Everyone looked up and the spotlight zoomed over to there to see X standing on top of the stage, after a second X jumped down next to the announcer.

"Well welcome X, how long have you been up there?"

"Since this whole thing started."

"So how would you rate our duelist on a scale from 1-10?"

"About a 5. So am I supposed to duel your elite or what?"

"Oh, yes right here." he pointed to an area of the stage starting to rise

"Who is it?" X thought to himself.


	4. X tangles with the elite

**As the stage finished rising it revealed the challenger. It was the girl with black hair from the meeting she was wearing a navy blue mini skirt with a navy blue long sleeve shirt.**

"**Lady, Gentlemen, and duelist I introduce you to Stephanie of the 'Domino Academy Elite'." **

"**Hmmm she HOT." X thought to himself.**

"**And for the arena." The announcer proclaimed **

**Suddenly a battle platform like the other ones appeared. Both Stephanie and X walked onto the platform.**

"**Time to see if you're really that elite or are you another push over like the ones at the last 2 tournaments I appeared at." X**

"**You don't want to my full power." Stephanie said**

"**Duel!" They both said in at the same time.**

**Stephanie 4000**

**Duelist X 4000**

"**My turn, I hope you like bugs because I summon_ Insect Knight_ (def 1500 atk 1900) in attack mode and I also set one card face down and end my turn" X**

"**Well I set one card face down and activate _Card Destruction_ and we both have to throw our hands away and draw completely new ones. Not finished there I activate _Nobleman of Crossout_ and destroy your facedown and remove it from play." Stephanie**

"**Bad move, you just destroyed a _Monster Reborn_ and if you have the same card in your deck it's removed from play as well." X**

"**Not my Reborn. Grrr. You tricked me." Stephanie**

"**Sure did and it worked to, hahahahaha." X**

"**Well I'll summon a monster in face down defense position." Stephanie**

"**Well I tribute Insect Knight---"**

"**Not so fast X I active Mask of Restrict which makes it impossible for either of us to tribute summon for monsters" Stephanie**

"**Okay well I switch Insect Knight to defense position and summon Ax Raider (def 1100 atk 1700) in defense and set one card facedown and end my turn" X**

"**Hmm? Why did X switch all his monsters to defense position." The announce asked**

"**Gut feeling." X responded**

"**My turn I summon _Dark Necrofear _(def 2800 atk 2200)." Stephanie **

"**But how? That requires 2 tributes to summon."**

"**I can special summon by removing 3 fiend types from my graveyard. Why do you think I threw away my hand X?" Stephanie**

"**Of course!" X**

"**Now my Necrofear will destroy your bug. And I end my turn." Stephanie**

"**Looks like X is in a tight spot. Can he pull himself out?" Said the announcer.**

"**I summon a monster in facedown defense mode." X**

"**I equip my Necrofear with _The_ _Sword of Dark Destruction_ boosting its' attack to 3000 and I will now attack your facedown card."**

"**A bad move on your part to attack my _Slate Warrior_ (def 400 atk 1900), You see when he's destroyed the monster that destroyed it loses 500 attack points and all my monsters gain 500 attack points." X**

"**Ugh!" Stephanie **

"**Now it's my turn I activate _Mystical Space Typhoon_ which allows me to destroy your Sword of Dark Destruction leaving your Necrofear weak enough for my Ax Raider to destroy it. I'm not done next I activate _Call of the Haunted_ which allows me to revive one of my monsters from the graveyard and I chose _Jinzo_ (def 1500 atk 2400) and as you know Jinzo can destroy all trap card on the field so with your Mask of Restrict gone I can bring out the big guns. Did you honestly think you only threw away good cards." X**

**Stephanie 3500**

**Duelist X 4000 **

"**Well it seems X pulled himself out of that tight spot." The announcer said.**

"**Impressive X, but I'm not part of the elite for nothing, I summon _Gemini Elf_ (def 900 atk 1900) and activate _Raigeki_ and with this I can destroy all your monsters. And now Gemini Elf will attack you directly."**

**Stephanie 3500**

**Duelist X 2100 **

"**Well I activate _Swords of Reveling Light_ which will keep my safe until I can defeat you, but I summon is _Vorse Raider_ (def 1200 atk 1900) in attack mode and I set 1 card facedown to end my turn." X**

"**You can't hide behind those swords forever and when wear off this number will be here to greet you, I tribute both my monsters to summon Guardian Angle Joan (def 2000 atk 2800) and I end my turn." Stephanie **

"**Well I continue my turn by playing _Blade Knight_ (def 1000 atk 1600) in defense mode and ending my turn." X**

"**For my turn I just sit and wait for your swords to wear off." Stephanie **

"**My turn (draws, looks at Stephanie) Stephanie you are a skilled duelist I have to admit and you almost had me beat but this time like all times this duels over and I win ." X**

"**Uhh..thanks. I guess" Stephanie, said slightly blushing at the compliment **

"**First I activate the card _Graverobber_, digging in the graves is messy work so I have this guy do it for me but he isn't cheep he cost 2000 lifepoints, but he gives me your Raigeki to use." X**

"**No." Stephanie gasped**

"**And (looks around) its such a dueling night I think my most powerful card should make its' first appearance (turns to audience). Who wants to see my most powerful card?" X**

"**We want to see your most powerful card!" The audience yelled in return.**

"**Very well I activate a magic card called _Curse of the Masked Beast_ and I tribute Vorse Raider and Blade Knight to summon _The Masked Beast_ (def 1800 atk 3200) and equip him with _The Horn of the Unicorn_ and I'll have him attack." X **

**Stephanie 0**

**Duelist X 100 **

"**I win." Duelist X said**


	5. X joins the academy

As X stepped off the arena he was getting ready to leave when the announcer called:

"Wait X, Bryce of the elite would like to give you this trophy."

He walked over to Bryce and looked at the trophy for a second then threw it into the stage smashing it to pieces, the audience seemed shocked X bent down and picked up something in the shattered ruins and went back to Bryce.

"This is a tracking device. Let me ask you how stupid do you think I am?"

He took 2 egg things from his belt and threw them on the ground creating a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared X was gone. Stephanie was about to leave when something caught her eye, it was a rose with a note on it. She picked it up and read the note:

_Dear Stephanie _

_Like I said incredible skill and one impressive deck _

_you do live up to your title, hope to duel you again someday. _

_Duelist X _

She read over the note several times and quickly hid it when her girlfriends came to talk to her.

"Hey impressive duel up there." One said.

"Yeah, but was X hitting on you?" Another one asked

"I don't know." She said starting to blush.

X walked through the streets thinking to himself about what happened during the duel. He kind of liked that Stephanie girl but this popped a lot of questions: Did she like him back? How could he tell her about his life if she did like him? Would she still like after she found out about his life? And love means to rely on each other and X had never relied on any one in his life living on the street and all could he learn to trust another?

At the Domino Academy in Stephanie's room a similar set of questions were going through her mind: Did he like her at all? If he did how would she be able to see him? What is his real name? And could she love again, because just several months ago she had fallen for a boy and they had gotten really close and she discovered he was cheating on her and she was devastated?

The next day X was walking through the street when he noticed an article about himself so he bought the paper and started to read the page. It was just more opinions of him after his appearance, but one comment infuriated him.

I figured out how he wins, he's obviously a rich kid who can get any card he wants and can profile his opponents-one of the duel academy elite

He was so angry he shredded the paper up.

"Looks like X is going pay a visit to the Domino Academy."

"So you see students that's how the new duel disks work" Finished Bryce

Just then X appeared behind Bryce, all the students started to point and yell and right as Bryce turned around X grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up.

"Bryce you slime, who said the quote in the paper, about me?"

"Uhh..uhh.." Said Bryce starting to panic, he knew, he said the quote, but he panicked

"WELL?"

"It was Stephanie, Stephanie!" He said pointing to the other side of the room where she was.

X threw down Bryce and turned to Stephanie.

"You, I challenge you to a duel and if I win you'll take back that quote." X

Normally Stephanie would have tried to defend herself, but she saw X was to angry to try to talk to so she agreed to the duel.

"Duel" he said.

Stephanie 4000

Duelist X 4000

"First I summon _Goblin Attack Force_ (def 0 atk 2300) in attack mode and end my turn." X

"I summon a monster in facedown defense position and end my turn." Stephanie

"I draw and summon _Blade Knight_ (def 1000 atk 1600) in attack mode and activate _Tribute To The Doom_ to destroy your only monster and will attack you directly finally I activate _Stop Defense_ which puts my goblins back in attack." X

Stephanie 100

Duelist X 4000

"Incredible, it's only been 2 turns and he's almost destroyed her." Said someone in the crowd, but Bryce heard this and got an idea.

"Hey 'Rich Boy' guess you got another win hu?" Bryce yelled

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back

"I am so SICK of everyone thinking that (turns to Stephanie) You want to know about my life? Fine I'll tell you: I don't live in a house or an apartment I live in an alley! I don't sleep in a bed or a couch I sleep in a box! I don't eat at a gourmet restaurant or at a McDonald I eat what 20$ can get you and that's for the entire week! (Start to cry) I'm homeless, friendless, no family and only a deck to my name! Every nigh is a fight for survival to not get beat, raped, or killed!" He fell to his hands and knees crying.

Stephanie pressed a couple buttons on the duel disk and the holograms disappeared from the field she stared at X for a minute then she heard:

"I always knew he needed help."

This comment angered her she turned to that person and said:

"You're right (walks over to X) but not that kind of help (holds her hand out and helps X up) he needs the help of a friend."

"Thank you." Said X

There was whispering on the crowd.

"You know I think you wear that mask to hide your anger and fear."

X finished it

"But now that I have a friend I guess I don't need it."

X removed his mask to reveal his face: he had yellowish-brown hair and hazel eyes. Many were interested to finally see his face.

"So what's your real name?" Stephanie asked

"James, James Markowski." James replied

"Wait, I thought you had no family."

"I don't but the first word I ever herd in life was 'Markowski' so I took that as my last name and after reading a lot of books I found out 'James' is a common name so I took it as my first." James explained

"Cool. So James how would you like to join the academy? " Stephanie asked

"Hot dog!" Said James

Stephanie turned to look at the principal who had come to see the demonstration of the new duel disk and he nodded.

"Well James Markowski welcome to Domino Academy." Said Stephanie

The crowd of students lit up in a cheer.

"And the winner is James Markowski from Domino Academy!" The judge yelled a week later at the Nation Wide Duel Academy Representation Tournament. A crowd a Domino students leapt from their seats and ran to James practically mobbing him out of happiness. Somehow he found Stephanie, they looked into each other's eyes and then embraced in a loving kiss.

We leave that picture and zoom out to see the janitor watching he turns and once again it's the narrator.

"So from sea urchin to king of the sea, what did I tell you? Well this is where James Murkowski's tale ends or does it? Any way for 'American Justice' I'm Dom (Opps wrong ending). Thanks for reading folks.


End file.
